Vorlage:Meldungen 2012/07
31. Juli 2012 *Zirkus-Elefanten: Keine Wildtiere in der Manege - Immer mehr Städte verweigern Zirkussen mit Elefanten die Genehmigung. Auch Frankfurt zeigt sich aufgeschlossen, ein Verbot für Wildtiere in der Manege einzuführen. - 31.07.2012. 30. Juli 2012 *Groentetaart voor jarige olifant - Artis nodigt kinderen uit om donderdag even voor olifantenverzorger te spelen. Olifant Yindee wordt dan 7 jaar, en de Amsterdamse dierentuin heeft hulp nodig om een groentetaart voor de jarige te make... - 30.07.2012. 29. Juli 2012 *UN wants to make ivory trading legal again - GENEVA - Delegates overseeing a 175-nation endangered species treaty adopted measures Friday intended to curb smuggling of elephant ivory and rhino horn, including a new plan to eventually allow ivory to be legally traded again in global markets. - 29.07.2012. *Elephant’s annual bath moved to horse show ring; will have shade, seating - For nearly two decades, Beulah, a 47-year-old elephant, has been taking a relaxing bath at the Sussex County Fairgrounds prior to the opening of the fair, with ever-increasing interest from curious observers. - 29.07.2012. *Riding elephant in Buon Don - Visits to Buon Don Village are memorable for an experience of a lifetime – riding on the back on an elephant. - 29.07.2012. *‘The Gathering’ Greatest Elephant Show Begins - Come August and the world’s 6th greatest wildlife spectacle, ‘The Gathering’ takes place at Minneriya in the north central province of Sri Lanka. - 29.07.2012. 28. Juli 2012 *McCartney will Elefant retten - Sir Paul McCartney hat seine Proben für die Olympia-Eröffnung in London unterbrochen, um einen Elefanten in einem indischen Tempel zu retten. - 28.07.2012. *Wild elephants’ menace on rise - A herd of wild elephants which have been camping at Anandapura, Hanchibetta, Puliyeri, Pudukolli have put the villagers to hardship. The farmers have lost their valuable agriculture crops. - 28.07.2012. *Elephant dies after head gets stuck in slush - Udhagamandalam (TN) Jul 28 (PTI) A 10-year old male elephant died after it fell from a height of 15 feet and got stuck in slush at Pathivayal in Gudalur, about 70 km from here today, forest department officials said. - 28.07.2012. *Environment Ministry allows West Bengal govt to capture wild elephants despite ban - New Delhi: Taming a wild elephant is not easy. Neither for the tamer, nor for the animal itself. - 28.07.2012. 27. Juli 2012 *Kölner Elefantenbaby: „Bindi“ hält die Truppe auf Trab - Köln – Eigentlich müsste man an den Anblick niedlicher Elefantenbabys ja schon gewöhnt sein – immerhin kamen seit 2006 sechs Elefanten im Kölner Zoo zur Welt. - 27.07.2012. *78 Jungtiere im Jahr: Der große Kindersegen im Kölner Zoo - Köln – Babyalarm im Kölner Zoo. Am Donnerstag wurde ein Giraffenkalb präsentiert, Freitag war das bereits sechste Elefantenjunge dran. - 27.07.2012. *Letters: The L.A. zoo's elephants - As an educator and a docent at the Los Angeles Zoo who spent seven years observing its elephants, I was stunned and saddened by Los Angeles Superior Court Judge John L. Segal's harsh words on the zoo's elephant exhibit. - 27.07.2012. *McCartney writes to Maharashtra minister on elephant's plight - Mumbai, Jul 27 (PTI) Moved by the plight of a young elephant, who has been beaten and kept in chains, former Beatle Paul McCartney has written to Maharashtra Forest Minister Patangrao Kadam to rescue and rehabilitate the animal. - 27.07.2012. *Scots photographer captures moment elephant mum hauls her baby to safety after fall - A SCOTS photographer captured these amazing images of a baby elephant being hauled to safety by his mum after taking a tumble. - 27.07.2012. 26. Juli 2012 *Elephants caught in abandoned trap rescued - Two elephants, a calf and its mother that fell into an abandoned elephant trap at Vallakadavu in Kuttampuzha Forest range were rescued on Thursday. - 26.07.2012. *5-yr-old male elephant dies after falling into ravine - Erode (TN) July 26 (PTI): A five-year-old male elephant died after it fell into a 200 foot deep ravine in Kadambur forest range in the district, forest department officials said. - 26.07.2012. *Elephant kills man - A man was trampled to death while his son was injured by two wild elephants in Chittagong city early yesterday. - 26.07.2012. 25. Juli 2012 *Nachwuchs bei den Elefanten im Kölner Zoo - Köln | Heute Morgen wurde um kurz nach 10 Uhr ein neues Elefantenkalb im Kölner Zoo geboren wurde. Die Geburt verlief laut Zoo problemlos. Unklar ist noch, ob es sich um ein Männchen oder Weibchen handelt. - 25.07.2012. *Niederlage für Tierfreunde: Zirkus Charles Knie: Gericht genehmigt „Elefanten-Ballett“ - Niederlage für Tierfreunde: Das Hamburger Verwaltungsgericht hat entschieden, dass der Zirkus Charles Knie mit seinen Wildtieren nun doch vom 20. September bis 14. Oktober auf dem Heiligengeistfeld auftreten darf. - 25.07.2012. *Wildtiere für Kuba: Die fliegende Arche Noah - Noch leben sie im Nationalpark in Namibia, bald aber werden sie in die Karibik verschickt: Mehr als 140 Elefanten, Löwen und andere Wildtiere sollen nach Kuba geflogen werden - als Geschenk für den sozialistischen Staatszoo. - 25.07.2012. *Report’s alarm: Legalize ivory to save elephants - When authorities arrested a pair of New York jewelers this year with a combined $2 million in contraband from African traders, they found no gold nuggets, no exotic gems, not one “blood diamond.” - 25.07.2012. *Caitlin O’Connell-Rodwell: Elephant Teenagers, Testing Boundaries - Friday, July 20: It always surprises me that female elephants can be so aggressive with one another. It’s every family for itself when it comes to securing a rare resource. - 25.07.2012. *Elephant in the room: Should zoos exist? - The issue of the Los Angeles Zoo's treatment of elephants reared its giant head again this week when a judge ruled on a lawsuit filed five years ago by the late actor Robert Culp and another animal rights activist. - 25.07.2012. *Baby Elephants Captured, Tortured into Submission VIDEO - Recent video has captured the dreadful treatment of captured endangered Asian elephants as a result of cross-border capture and trafficking in the animals. - 25.07.2012. *Circus elephants walk into Anaheim - Circus elephants come to town: Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey circus elephants make their annual walk through Anaheim's streets. - 25.07.2012. *2 Rogue elephants caught for relocation - BESUT: Terengganu game wardens have caught a cow elephant and its bull calf which have been terrorising smallholders of several villages in Hulu Besut. - 25.07.2012. *Zimbabwe: Elephant Are Aggressive, Intelligent Mammals - Elephants are very large, grey, four-legged herbivorous mammals, this means they do not eat meat. They feed on all types of vegetation such as grasses, leaves, fruits and bark. - 25.07.2012. *Phuket Elephants Tallied as Experts Expose Torture in the Wild - PHUKET: A campaign has begun in Britain to alert tourists to the threatened extermination of wild elephants in Asia amid rising concern about tame elephants in tourism on Phuket. - 25.07.2012. *Namibia schickt Wildtiere nach Kuba: Von der Freiheit in den Zoo - Mehr als 140 Elefanten, Löwen und andere Tiere, die bislang wild in Namibia lebten, sollen nach Kuba geschickt werden, in einen Zoopark nördlich von Havanna. - 25.07.2012. *Brutal illegal elephant trade documented in Burma - A film unit of the Ecologist website has found an illegal cross-border trade between Burma and Thailand in endangered wild Asian elephants, according to a report on Tuesday on the website. - Video. - 25.07.2012. *Owners too have jumbo problems - Elephant owners in Delhi said they live in fear because most often they were “unnecessarily” persecuted. - 25.07.2012. 24. Juli 2012 *Zoo in China: Elefant bekommt Fußpflege verpasst - Im Zoo der chinesischen Stadt Nanjing bekam dieser Elefant von Pflegern eine umfangreiche Pediküre verpasst. Die Prozedur hat keine optischen, sondern rein medizinische Gründe. - Video. - 24.07.2012. *Elephants get pedicures at China zoo - NANJING DISTRICT, China (CNN/CCTV) - Elephant feeders at the Hongshan Forest Zoo in east China's Nanjing city serve as manicurists for their charge. - Video. - 24.07.2012. *Elephant dies due to dysentry - Udhagamandalam (TN), July 24 (PTI) A 22-year-old female elephant was found dead at Mangalapatti in Thengumarada forest area, about 80 km from here, officials said today. - 24.07.2012. *Kenya: Stray Elephant Destroys Crops in Mwatate Villages - A straying elephant from Tsavo West National Park has destroyed crops in Mwatate. The elephant is said to have paralysed activities in Mwashuma, Bura, Msorongo, Maktau and Mwashoti villages. - 24.07.2012. *Tourism driving illegal elephant trade in Burma and Thailand – video - Up to 100 wild elephants are being captured from the wild each year in Burma, to smuggle into Thailand for tourist destinations. - 24.07.2012. *Judge: L.A. Zoo elephants 'not happy, healthy, thriving' - Offering harsh criticism of the Los Angeles Zoo's treatment of elephants, a judge has ordered keepers to exercise the animals, till their soil and not use bullhooks or electric prods. - 24.07.2012. *Smuggling of elephant ivory and rhino horn on agenda of UN-backed forum - The massive smuggling of elephant ivory and rhino horn, tiger conservation and the illegal trade in great apes are among the issues on the agenda of a United Nations-backed meeting taking place in Geneva this week. - 24.07.2012. *Three held in connection with death of elephant - Kottayam: A mahout, lorry owner and the vehicle driver were arrested in connection with the death of an elephant on July 23, officials said. - 24.07.2012. *Hariprasad from Bihar fails lingo test, runs riot in Kodanad - KOCHI: This is one naughty tusker that is testing the patience of its mahouts and the forest department. - 24.07.2012. *Elephant aid for Redwood Park teen - ASPIRING veterinarian Mollie Baker is getting ready to swap suburban Redwood Park for two months planting trees and caring for mistreated elephants in Cambodia. - 24.07.2012. 23. Juli 2012 *Widmanns Lesegedanken: Vom Nachttisch geräumt - Kulturredakteur Arno Widmann räumt Bücher vom Nachttisch. - 23.07.2012. *Legal ivory? Idea floated as elephant poaching hits new highs - As elephant poaching and ivory smuggling have increased across Africa, a new proposal to allow the sale of ivory from elephants that die naturally or are killed for other reasons has infuriated environmentalists. - 23.07.2012. *Photo: Baby Sri Lankan elephants frolic in wildlife sanctuary - Endangered species makes a comeback. - A pair of Sri Lankan elephant calves frolic under the watchful eye of their elders on July 22 at a wildlife sanctuary in Udawalawe National Park, about 103 miles from Colombo, Sri Lanka. - 23.07.2012. *Kenya: Embu Villagers in Fear As Elephants Take Over Farms - A village in Embu North has turned into an elephant farm after a week-long troop invasion. In just a few days, the animals have taken over farms in Kithunguriri and destroyed everything in their way, farmers said yesterday. - 23.07.2012. *Dudhwa's rich bio-diversity attracts Nepal elephants - Lakhimpur, July 23 (PTI) The rich bio-diversity of Dudhwa Tiger Reserve (DTR) seems to have lured the elephants of neighbouring Nepal. - 23.07.2012. *Elephant menace: Minister to visit affected areas - Forest Minister C P Yogeeshwara on Monday said he along with team of department officials will visit areas and people affected by elephant menace in Kodagu district soon after the ongoing Legislative session. - 23.07.2012. *BABY ELEPHANT SMUGGLING EXPOSED premieres on Link TV on Wednesday July 25 (graphic photos in post) - Original investigative report Baby Elephant Smuggling Exposed: How Thailand’s Tourist Industry is Driving a Brutal Trade in Baby Elephants premieres on Link TV on Wednesday July 25, 2012 at 9:30 pm ET (6:30 pm PT) and will be available online at http://www.linktv.org/elephantsmuggling - 23.07.2012. *Trio of African elephants to be flown to sanctuary - LOS ANGELES - For elephants to fly, you have to do more than load trunks on a plane. - 23.07.2012. *Asia fuels record elephant, rhino killings: WWF - MANILA: China, Vietnam and Thailand are among the worst offenders in fuelling a global black market that is seeing record numbers of elephants and rhinos killed in Africa, according to environment group WWF. - 23.07.2012. 22. Juli 2012 *Mein Name ist Elefant - Es gibt mich zwar auch in asiatisch, doch hier dreht sich alles um mich, das grösste an Land lebende Säugetier. Ich bin der Afrikanische Elefant. Töröööö! - 22.07.2012. *Cry of ‘Sahya’s Sons’ - Elephants in Kerala are referred as the “sons of the Sahya (Western Ghats)”. Elephant is the state Animal. - 22.07.2012. *Problem of Surin elephants will be on Cabinet agenda at mobile meeting this month - SURIN, 21 July 2012 - Mr. Suwit Rattanamani, Director-General of the Royal Forest Department, Mr. Niran Kalayanamit, Governor of Surin, and Mr. Sanchai Julamont, director of the Zoological Park Organization, yesterday met with civil servants, mahouts, and other agencies and organizations involved with the care of elephants in Surin. - 22.07.2012. *Elephant suffers head injury during transportation, dies - Kottayam: An elephant that suffered serious head injury while being transported in a truck died late last night after writhing in pain for hours at Kumarakom near Kottayam. - 22.07.2012. *Summer heat keeps Toronto Zoo elephants in town until September- Toronto Zoo’s trio of aging African elephants doesn’t have to start packing their trunks just yet for California’s Performing Animal Welfare Society sanctuary. - 22.07.2012. 21. Juli 2012 *Ex-Ehrenpräsident: WWF schasst König Juan Carlos wegen Elefanten-Safari - Die Elefanten-Safari kostet Spaniens König Juan Carlos den Posten als Ehrenpräsident im Tierschutzverband WWF. Bei einer Vollversammlung beschlossen die Mitglieder der Organisation die Abschaffung des Jobs. - 21.07.2012. *Elephant spearing deaths shroud Kenya's Amboseli ecosystem with grief - This week Kenya lost two treasures. Ezra and Bronowsky, both mature bulls that were much loved by researchers. - 21.07.2012. *NIABI ZOO: Party at the zoo: One elephant hogs the birthday loot - For the record: Being the larger elephant does not guarantee you first dibs at dinner. At the birthday party Saturday for Niabi Zoo elephants Babe and Sophie, partygoers got a big laugh out of 43-year-old Sophie’s hoggish love of watermelon. - 21.07.2012. *San Diego Zoo euthanizes 45-year-old Asian elephant Connie - SAN DIEGO, Calif. - Connie, the Asian elephant transferred this year from the Tucson zoo to the San Diego Zoo with her longtime buddy, Shaba, has been euthanized after an unexpected and irreversible decline in her health, according to a senior veterinarian at the zoo. - 21.07.2012. *Elephants cause maximum loss of human lives: MoEF - LUCKNOW: Man-animal conflicts are common in various parts of the country. - 21.07.2012. 20. Juli 2012 *Mehrgenerationenfahrt der Landfrauen: Elefantenritt war der Hit - Westerkappeln/Wersen - Dass wird den meisten Kindern, die am Mittwoch mit den Landfrauen den Tierpark Ströhen besucht haben, noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben: Sie durften dort nämlich auf Elefanten reiten. - 20.07.2012. *Elefanten-Dame Pang Pha ist schwanger - Doch die schönste Nachricht des Tages ist leider nicht ungetrübt. Schon 3 ihrer Jungen starben durch Herpes-Virus. - 20.07.2012. *Elephant Scrub in the Thai Rainforest - KHAO SOK, Thailand-With a grunt of pleasure, the elephants amble slowly into a pool of deep, muddy water, kneel down and wallow in what can only be described as elephant ecstacy. - 20.07.2012. *Ailing elephant Arjun dies at Guruvayur - THRISSUR: Twenty-one-year-old elephant Arjun, owned by Guruvayur Devaswom Board, died at the Devaswom's Punnathur Kotta, the elephant sanctuary at Guruvayur near Thrissur on Friday morning. - 20.07.2012. *Aging elephant at San Diego Zoo is euthanized - Connie, a 45-year-old Asian elephant who was to live out her last years of life at the San Diego Zoo, had to be euthanized Thursday after her health had rapidly declined. - 20.07.2012. *Amanda French: I quit my job to save a baby elephant - Amanda French, a 26-year-old Australian, was so moved when she heard about an orphaned baby elephant that was on the verge of death in Bali, that she gave up everything to fly to its rescue. - 20.07.2012. 19. Juli 2012 *Serie „Meine Sammlung“: Das Elefantenhaus von Kerpen - Josef Kremer ist auf den Elefanten gekommen. - 19.07.2012. *Facebook fans pick Nyah as name for Indianapolis Zoo's new baby elephant - The votes are in: Facebook fans have chosen Nyah for the name of the Indianapolis Zoo’s three-week-old African elephant. - 19.07.2012. *Elephant transferred from Tucson to San Diego dies - TUCSON, Ariz. (AP) - A 45-year-old Asian elephant transferred from Tucson's Reid Park Zoo to the San Diego Zoo has died. - 19.07.2012. *Kenya: Poachers Kill Seven Elephants in Tsavo - The Kenya Wildlife Services has reported that five elephant have been killed in the Tsavo ecosystem this year. - 19.07.2012. *Elephants harass Mbalambi villagers - MBALAMBI: Officials from the Veterinary department killed an elephant last week Tuesday, from a herd that has been harassing the North East District village of Mbalambi. - 19.07.2012. *Inspectors visit Fairhope elephant sanctuary - FAIRHOPE -— An inspection team toured the International Conservation Center near Fairhope on Thursday, looking at everything — down to the flowers. - 19.07.2012. *Toronto elephants prepare for long voyage - Animals head to retirement in California; Bob Barker funds trip. - 19.07.2012. *Makabres Elefanten-Ballett - Betr.: Mindener Tageblatt vom 11. Juli "Tollkühne Artisten und spannende Akrobatik". - In Minden wird demnächst wieder ein Zirkus gastieren. - 19.07.2012. *Tierpark Hagenbeck: Hamburgs wildeste Kita - Stellingen – Willkommen in Hamburg, Ihr Lütten! Kuller-Augen, Flausch-Fell und erste staksige Schritte – Baby-Glück in vielen Gehegen im Tierpark Hagenbeck! - 19.07.2012. *Zoo on the hunt for elephant minder - Franklin Zoo is advertising for a keeper to care for Mila the elephant for up to a year until a new home is secured for her in the US. - 19.07.2012. 18. Juli 2012 *Phuket Elephant Beach Day: Playful Pachyderm Frolics In Thailand Sand (PHOTOS) - Scottish photographer John Lindie snapped these awesome photos of an elephant frolicking on the beach at Thalang, Phuket in Thailand in November 2009. - 18.07.2012. *Elephants on a plane! Bob Barker flies 3 to sanctuary - African elephants prepare to take flight for a potentially million-dollar move. - 18.07.2012. *Group files complaint to remove zoo elephant - An animal-rights group filed a complaint Wednesday with the U.S. Department of Agriculture asking the agency to remove one of the Topeka Zoo’s elephants. - 18.07.2012. *Elephant tramples bike, rider escapes - A wild elephant trampled a two-wheeler and damaged it at Kanoor near Ponnampet on Wednesday. However, the rider escaped unhurt. - 18.07.2012. 17. Juli 2012 *Auf Entdeckungsreise im Kölner Zoo - Auf die Spuren von Elefanten, Affen und Haien begeben sich die Gäste im Kölner Zoo. Hier sind mehr als 11.000 Tiere aus über 700 verschiedenen Arten zu Hause. - 17.07.2012. *3 Canadian elephants are flying to California - LOS ANGELES -- For elephants to fly, you have to do more than load trunks on a plane. - 17.07.2012. *Olifant Sibu uit Dierenrijk voorspelt het weer - De afgelopen weken is er veel onrust ontstaan over de weersvoorspellingen die veelal niet blijken te kloppen. - 17.07.2012. *Elephants Flying To California In Million-Dollar Move To Performing Animal Welfare Society Sanctuary (PHOTOS) - LOS ANGELES -- For elephants to fly, you have to do more than load trunks on a plane. - 17.07.2012. *Elephants had trampled Bangalore techie found dead after trek - Bangalore: Satwik Shastry, a 24-year-old techie was found trampled to death by wild elephants in a thick forest near Bannerghatta National Park, about 20 km from Bangalore, a forest official said on Tuesday. - 17.07.2012. *158 elephant tusks in 6 crates seized at Thai airport - Thai customs officials have seized 456 kilograms of African ivory — 158 elephant tusks in six crates — at Bangkok's international airport. - 17.07.2012. *Elephant hit by train, battles for life - JORHAT: A female elephant sustained severe injuries after being hit by a train at Gibbon Wildlife Sanctuary in Jorhat district on Monday evening. - 17.07.2012. *Elephants  treated to  sumptuous  feast in Kerala - Elephants in Kerala were treated to a sumptuous feast on Monday. - 17.07.2012. *Cleveland zoo euthanizes elephant that became sick - CLEVELAND (AP) — The Cleveland Metroparks Zoo says its oldest African elephant has been euthanized after falling ill. - 17.07.2012. *Zimbabwe: Cops Recover 107kg Elephant Tusks - FIVE suspected poachers were arrested in Harare last Friday and police recovered 107kg elephant tusks worth over US$26 000. - 17.07.2012. 16. Juli 2012 *Concerns raised over Sri Lankan elephant orphanage - Video footage of tourist-elephant interaction at the Pinnawala Elephant Orphanage in Sri Lanka has been released, raising concerns over the herd's welfare. - 16.07.2012. 14. Juli 2012 *Sri Lanka: Von Buddha und dem Waisenhaus für Elefanten - Eine Reise durch das Hochland von Sri Lanka bietet viele Überraschungen - faszinierende Kulturdenkmäler und Menschen, die ein Herz für bedrohte Tiere haben. - 14.07.2012. *Streit um Auftritte von Elefanten - München. Der Streit zwischen Tierschützern und Zirkussen eskaliert. - 14.07.2012. 13. Juli 2012 *Tschö, junger Elefant!: Ming Jung ist jetzt in Belgien - Köln/Antwerpen – Ein Elefant weniger im Kölner Zoo: Ming Jung is fott! - 13.07.2012. *"Vier Pfoten" fordert Wildtier-Verbot im Zirkus: Toter Elefant bei Circus Krone - Wie am Donnerstag, 12. Juli, bekannt wurde ist die afrikanische Elefantenkuh Sandrin bereits vor zwei Wochen im Circus Krone verstorben. - 13.07.2012. *Freiwalds Menagerie Circus komt naar IJsselstein - IJSSELSTEIN - Freiwalds Menagerie Circus strijkt donderdag neer in IJsselstein. - 13.07.2012. *Franklin Zoo closes after seven years - The south Auckland zoo where a keeper was crushed to death by a former circus elephant is shutting its gates after seven years. - 13.07.2012. *Licensing group promises stricter control of elephant numbers - PHUKET: One more elephant will be joining the Siam Niramit Phuket cultural show soon, and a second is likely to follow once the paperwork is in order. - 13.07.2012. *Sick, lonely elephant Mali must be freed from Manila Zoo — Nobel Laureate - Nobel Prize winner John Maxwell Coetzee on Friday urged the Philippine government to transfer Manila Zoo’s lone elephant Mali to a sanctuary in Thailand. - 13.07.2012. 12. Juli 2012 *Illegal-Ivory Bust Shows Growing U.S. Appetite for Elephant Tusks - The next time you browse cute little ivory objects in a jewelry shop, remember that they could be made from the tusks of elephants illegally killed by poachers and smuggled into the United States. - 12.07.2012. *Elephant creates havoc in Kushalnagar - A tamed elephant from Dubare elephant camp created havoc on Wednesday evening. - 12.07.2012. *Circus Krone: Schon wieder ein Elefant tot - München - Kein glückliches Jahr für die Elefantenherde beim Circus Krone: Wie die tz am Donnerstag erfuhr, ist die afrikanische Elefantenkuh Sandrine am 18. Juni in Freiburg gestorben – sie hatte 27 Jahre auf der Dickhaut. - 12.07.2012. *Toter Elefant  kommt ins Museum: Hier hängt Hagenbecks Hussein am Haken - Rotherbaum – Schon zu Lebzeiten wurde der Hagenbeck-Koloss zur Legende – nach seinem rätselhaften Tod leistet er einen wertvollen Beitrag für die Wissenschaft! - 12.07.2012. *Puber Ming Jung voegt zich bij nieuwe olifantengroep in Zoo - ANTWERPEN - Puber Ming Jung is vanaf vandaag de nieuwste bewoner in het olifantenverblijf van de Antwerpse Zoo. - 12.07.2012. *Council won't be talking Toronto Zoo elephants - TORONTO - There will be no elephants in the room at Thursday's city council meeting. - 12.07.2012. *Namibian Ivory Considered for Sale - Namibia's ivory stockpile of over 30 000 kg will not end up on a bonfire, as was the case with Gabon's elephant tusks and worked ivory more than a week ago. - 12.07.2012. *Wild elephant scare near Nilambur forest area - MALAPPURAM: Hundreds of people including tribals in different villages near Nilambur forest areas have been spending sleepless nights for some weeks now as a herd of 18 elephants from the Silent Valley buffer zone was found moving through human habitations in Parayanmedu in Kalikavu Forest Range. - 12.07.2012. *Mamata names elephant calf 'Barshan' - Jalpaiguri (WB), July 12 (PTI) West Bengal Chief Minister Mamata Banerjee today named the calf of a trained elephant "Barshan" (rain) at Jhupjhora jungle in Gorumara Wildlife Sanctuary of Jalpaiguri district. - 12.07.2012. 11. Juli 2012 *Vorsicht: Elefanten auf der Straße - Zwischen Divundu, Okavango, Kongola und Kwando warnen zahlreiche Straßenschilder vor Elefanten, die die B8 kreuzen können. - 11.07.2012. *Caitlin O’Connell-Rodwell: A New Elephant Generation - Monday, July 9: For the past eight seasons we’ve watched the elephant we know as Greg reign over the Mushara Boys’ Club, even after two very wet years when an abundance of drinking water and more places to drink caused a splintering of the members. - 11.07.2012. *Wild elephants, a nightmare for Nelaji villagers - Wild elephants menace haunts villagers at Nelaji near Napoklu for the last few days. - 11.07.2012. *LA Circus Protest By PETA Accuses Ringling Bros. Of Animal Abuse (PHOTOS, VIDEOS) - Families going to the circus in downtown Los Angeles Wednesday will have to walk past throngs of protesters, some with graphic photos of alleged animal abuse, before reaching the ticket counter. - 11.07.2012. *Elephant caught in slush, dies - Udhagamandalam, Jul 10 (PTI) A 15-year old female elephant died after it was caught in a slush in Nellaar in Kargudi Range coming under Mudumalai Tiger Reserve, while crossing the area, forest department sources said. - 11.07.2012. 10. Juli 2012 *Elephants Are Still Dying—and Not Just for Their Tusks - But being killed isn't the only way that elephants are harmed by humans. - 10.07.2012. *Amar Circus violates zoo authority guidelines - NAGPUR: The Central Zoo Authority (CZA) inspection and evaluation committee has recommended seizure of Padma, a female elephant with Amar Circus, for illegal ownership and violating CZA guidelines for housing and care of elephants. - 10.07.2012. 9. Juli 2012 *Caitlin O’Connell-Rodwell: The Missing Elephant Leader - Thursday, July 5: We were racing the moon to get to Mushara before July 3. - 09.07.2012. *Dublin Zoo unveils new elephant - Dublin Zoo has today unveiled its first adult bull elephant in 100 years. - 09.07.2012. *Indianapolis Zoo's newest elephant calf makes public debut - Baby’s first day out in public is an exciting — and terrifying — day for many new parents. - 09.07.2012. *Tracking elephants in Cameroon to mitigate conflict with locals - Elephant conservation is imperiled by poor spatial planning, according to a new study in mongabay.com's open access journal Tropical Conservation Science. - 09.07.2012. *Sangha Tri-National Protected Area Declared A World Heritage Site - A massive swath of lush forest that straddles the borders of three African nations and is home to crowds of elephants, gorillas, chimpanzees and other wildlife has been declared a World Heritage Site. - 09.07.2012. *Sheffield's Chimney House celebrates 'second best boardroom in the world' - A curious building with a curious past, it once housed an elephant used for carrying heavy components in armaments manufacture during the First World War. - 09.07.2012. *Elephant calf ‘reunited’ with herd - Forest officials suspect that either the herd had taken the calf back or the calf managed to reach the herd around midnight. - 09.07.2012. *Jumbo's presence hits the right note - KOTA KINABALU: A female Borneo pygmy elephant was the centre of attention at the RockFest Marathon III 2012 rock concert at Padang Merdeka here on Saturday. - 09.07.2012. 8. Juli 2012 *Elephant rescued after six-year ordeal - MADURAI: The ordeal of a couple over the loss of a pet elephant for almost six years came to an end as the elephant was rescued from its trainers by the city police on Friday. - 08.07.2012. *Bar elephants in rituals, HC urged - A city-based NGO, People for Animals, has moved the AP High Court seeking a bar on lending any elephant from zoological parks and to prohibit use of the animals during Bonalu, Moharram and other religious rituals and processions. - 08.07.2012. *Efforts to reunite elephant with mother fail - Efforts by the Forest Department to reunite a 15-day-old male elephant calf found abandoned near Anaikattii with its mother have failed. - 08.07.2012. *Four crushed to death by herd of elephants - Banka: In another case of man-animal conflict, four persons including three women were killed and others injured after they were attacked by a herd of wild elephants in villages of Bihar's Banka district, officials said on Sunday. - 08.07.2012. 7. Juli 2012 *Leichtfüßiges Elefanten-Ballett bei Charles Knie - Das Sonntagsblatt verlost 40 Workshop-Plätze für den Zirkus. - 07.07.2012. *A herd of stray elephants save my moody day - There was a rumour going around the tour industry that there will come a time when all visits to any park will be done on a 4X4 vehicle. - 07.07.2012. *Capturing Jumbos won’t stop conflict - Bengal’s belief that capturing a few jumbos will deter wayward herds from entering the state from Jharkhand is dangerously naive. - 07.07.2012. *Niabi Zoo aiming for new Elephant exhibit - After landing itself on a top ten list of worst zoos for elephants last year, the new man in charge at the Niabi Zoo is making sure the animals get top quality care. - 07.07.2012. *Budi, halfbroer van Kai-Mook is op doorreis: Eerste nieuwe olifant Budi in Antwerpse Zoo - ANTWERPEN - De Antwerpse Zoo heeft sinds gisteren een nieuwe gast, Budi, de halfbroer van olifant Kai-Mook. - 07.07.2012. 6. Juli 2012 *Wirklich alles rund um Elefanten - Wie sagt man so schön? - 06.07.2012. *Work continuing on National Elephant Center in Fellsmere - FELLSMERE — Well-drilling subcontractors Friday put the finishing touches on a water system that will one day allow up to 36 retired or transient elephants to drink and cool themselves off with their trunks on a 225-acre spread 3 miles north of downtown Fellsmere. - 06.07.2012. 5. Juli 2012 *Caitlin O’Connell-Rodwell: Return to Namibia’s Elephants - Wednesday, June 27. I’m taking it as a good omen that Tim, my husband and fellow researcher, and I got bumped up to business class on our red-eye flight from San Francisco to Kennedy Airport en route to Namibia. - 05.07.2012. 4. Juli 2012 *Toronto Zoo board wants elephants moved ASAP - TORONTO - The transfer of the Toronto Zoo’s elephants isn’t a done deal yet but the zoo board wants them to move as soon as possible. - 04.07.2012. *Longtime Zoo Miami elephant euthanized after illness - Machito, who arrived in November 1981, was suffering from a pneumonia that caused drastic weight loss and stiffness in the leg. - 04.07.2012. *Zensurvorwurf: Gibt es für Zirkus-Elefanten ein Verbot in der ARD? - Seit 1974 treffen sich die besten Zirkusartisten der Welt einmal im Jahr in Monte Carlo beim Internationalen Zirkusfestival, das seinerzeit Fürst Rainier III. ins Leben gerufen hat. - 04.07.2012. *Rescue captive elephants, rights group asks Govt - New Delhi: An animal rights group Wednesday asked the union environment ministry to step up efforts to rescue captive elephants housed in hideous conditions across the country and take strict action against the guilty. - 04.07.2012. *CRPF rules out Palamu Tiger Reserve elephant died in crossfiring - DALTONGANJ: Mystery continues to shroud the death of a female elephant in the Palamu Tiger Reserve (PTR). - 04.07.2012. 3. Juli 2012 *Transfer suffering zoo elephant to sanctuary - There is now a raging controversy between animal welfare groups and the veterinarians of the Manila Zoo over the fate of Mali, the lone zoo elephant. - 03.07.2012. *Grown male elephant to get contact lenses - Getting contact lenses is usually a pretty simple process; you visit an eye doctor and get a prescription. - 03.07.2012. *George the car-washing elephant turning 31 - WINSTON, Ore. -- It's a big birthday party for a big boy: George the car washing elephant is turning 31. - 03.07.2012. *African Elephant Euthanized at Zoo Miami - 32-year-old Machito suffered from a stiff limb which then progressed to lethargy and weight loss. - 03.07.2012. *Tragic episodes of elephant capture - Capturing wild elephants, earlier called khedda, was very popular in the erstwhile princely state of Mysore. - 03.07.2012. *2 kumkhis to start work soon at Chadivayal, will don safari hat in non-conflict periods - COIMBATORE: Tamil Nadu's first Kumkhi elephant camp in the plains will start functioning at Chadivayal near Kovai Coutrallam at the foothills of Siruvani on Wednesday as part of Rs 4.36 crore human-animal conflict mitigation project. - 03.07.2012. 2. Juli 2012 *Fossilienfund Mecklenburg-Vorpommern: Elefanten in Deutschland - In der Kiesgrube bei Woggersin entdeckt ein Ehepaar einen Backenzahn des ausgestorbenen, europäischen Waldelefanten. - 02.07.2012. *Elfenbeinverbrennung in Afrika - In Westafrika floriert der Handel mit illegal beschafftem Elfenbein. - 02.07.2012. *Elephant fight alarms zoo visitors - Quarrels are natural, zookeepers say. - 02.07.2012. *Endangered Species: Ivory Bonfire Highlights Elephant Poaching Crisis in Africa - Gabon is among many Central African countries attempting to crack down on the ivory trade after a record-breaking number of elephants were slaughtered in 2011. - 02.07.2012. *Two held with elephant tusks - Haridwar, Jul 2 (PTI) Two suspected wildlife organ smugglers were arrested and elephant tusks recovered from their possession at the Chilla range of Rajaji Park, official sources today said. - 02.07.2012. *Redditch grandad forced to flee South African elephant stampede - A MIDLAND grandad on a dream trip to South Africa found himself running for his life from a herd of stampeding elephants. - 02.07.2012. *Monsoon rejuvenation therapy for elephants starts in Kerala - Guruvayoor (Kerala), July 2 (ANI): With the onset of the monsoon, the month-long rejuvenation therapy for elephants began here, as hundreds of people, braving the heavy downpour, fed around 40 elephants with sweets. - 02.07.2012. *'Born to be Wild' travels to Thailand for all-new series on elephants - This July, Born to be Wild launches an exciting new series. - 02.07.2012. *Clowns protest elephant conditions at Woodland Park Zoo - Police escorted the protesters into the parking lot. - 02.07.2012. *Kenya: Suspected Poachers Arrested in Nakuru - THREE people in possession of four elephant tusks were on Saturday evening arrested at Technology farm in Baruti division. - 02.07.2012. *Magill: Zoo Miami elephant still in grave condition - 32-year-old Machito has severe health issues. - 02.07.2012. *Einblicke ins tierische (Nacht-)leben - Die Zolli-Nacht am Samstag nutzten mehr als 2000 Besucher, um den Basler Zoo von einer anderen Seite kennenzulernen. - 02.07.2012. 1. Juli 2012 *Serbien: Mammut-Friedhof in Kohlemine entdeckt - In Kostolac, 70 km östlich von Belgrad gelegen, haben Paläontologen die Knochen von Mammuts freigelegt. - 01.07.2012. *Can I lend you a trunk? Devoted mother elephant rescues her baby from the mud - They say an elephant never forgets... and this month-old calf is unlikely to need reminding not to stray out of his depth near a perilous watering hole. - 01.07.2012. *Jumbos add to the woes of flood-hit island residents - GUWAHATI: The worries of the people of Majuli in Jorhat district is far from over. - 01.07.2012.